


Not Such A Surprise

by postjentacular



Series: Ides of Drarry 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ides of Drarry 2020, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: A different boy in a different cupboard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Ides of Drarry 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Not Such A Surprise

“Aww Harry, mate, not again,” Ron muttered into his lager.

Across the room, Harry looked right, left, then right again before he slipped out the door for the umpteenth time since his birthday party started.

“Again,” Hermione confirmed with a nod from where she sat in his lap. “I still can’t believe Malfoy’s hiding in a cupboard.”

“Pfft, you don’t know it’s Malfoy.”

She gave him a look that said he’s smarter than that, but she indulged him nonetheless, “Fine, I still can’t believe that Harry’s secret lover who is  _ definitely not Malfoy _ is hiding in a cupboard.”

“At least it’s the hall cupboard, plenty of space.”

“Mmm,” Hermione agreed with a sip of her cider. “But we should still put him out of his misery,” 

“Which one?”

“When he gets back, I’ll distract him and you get Malfoy.”

“Maybe you should get Malfoy, if it weren’t for your idea of a surprise party he wouldn’t be stuck in a cupboard.” Ron smiled at the memory of a post-coitally dishevelled Harry hastily shoving  _ most definitely _ Malfoy into the cupboard as the surprise party floo-ed, apparated and let themselves into Grimmauld Place.

Hermione glowered at him.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he conceded, “I’ll get Malfoy,” he clinked their bottles in cheers and kissed her temple. “Still, Malfoy.” He grimaced, “I do not get the attraction there.”

Harry slipped back into the room midway through Seamus’ karaoke rendition of ‘Do The Hippogriff.’ As Hermione distracted him, Ron made his way to the hallway and opened the door. 

“Back already? Can’t get enough of my-”

“Surprise.” 

Malfoy looked up at Ron towering in the door and turned even paler as he cursed softly under his breath. 

“Come on,” Ron offered his hand, “you look like you need a drink.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drarry + a surprise party. Choose either ~~1) Established Relationship -OR- 2) Not established relationship -OR-~~ 3) Secret relationship -AND- either ~~1) Angst -OR-~~ 2) Tooth Rotting Fluff.
> 
> Whoop whoop for the mods and Team Dragon


End file.
